


黑色弥撒

by kuxva



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuxva/pseuds/kuxva
Summary: 哨向AU 私设如山
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 哨向AU 私设如山

01  
半个伦敦都活在绝望中。从学生到商贾，从乞丐到富豪，无一能从这种压抑痛苦的情绪中脱身。眼下是半个世纪以来最坏的一年，即使是那些锦衣玉食的向导们也都不能否认这种观点。  
从一月开始，首相在众目睽睽的摄政街被人用匕首刺入脖子后，街头巷尾便开始聚满了防暴警察。刺杀者在完成任务后吞下口中毒药自杀，导致他的身份至今未明。一场战争随时可能袭来，于是，哨兵们再次被剥夺自由人的权利，以国家机器的身份住进时隔21年重新启用的塔中。只有少部分哨兵——没有登记在案的，或是像德拉科·马尔福这样能力出众的，享有自由人的权利，同时依赖于向导素的能力构建起屏障，降低过于敏锐的感官带来的不必要的负荷，替国家机关卖命。  
“114摄政街事件后”，国家对向导的需求大增。卢修斯·马尔福在二月上台，正式接替前首相的职位。一周后成立了“114临时部门”，来负责管辖已登记的哨兵和向导，以及监督各地区已成年人口的觉醒情况——不愿登记的向导可不在少数。在二月底，又以个人的身份与CIA共同制定了“114计划”。  
德拉科·马尔福所负责的任务也是“114计划”中的一部分：他需要作为卧底埋伏在恶名昭彰的黑手党组织“食死徒”之间，传递情报的同时，还要找到机会杀死首领汤姆·里德尔。  
教堂塔楼之上传来的十二声钟响吵醒了德拉科。  
他睁开眼，目光越过几排木质长椅，首先看到的是悬挂在圣坛背后的耶稣受难像。他的精神屏障还未建立起来，教堂外防暴警察的脚步声被放大数倍传入他的耳中。他能够感觉到一个陌生的精神体正在警察们的附近，它躁动不安，濒临最危险的Feral状态。  
“D级哨兵。”德拉科听见教堂外有人这么说。  
枪响过后，那个陌生的精神体消失了。  
人的心中真的存在神性吗？德拉科筑起了精神屏障。他的眼神久久停留在那尊耶稣受难像上。这座教堂的“mute”神父口中的全知全能的主面容平静，可他觉得上帝的表情中充满了悲悯。  
上周，他获悉汤姆·里德尔新进了一批“货”，下周五就会送到伦敦，以供黑市上的拍卖。  
20世纪末，向导的数量还占总人口的13%，与哨兵的人口差异处于正常值域内，黑手党们通称的“货”是指毒品和走私的枪支。到了21世纪中期，向导的数量急剧下降到只占总人口的8%后，黑手党的“货”就变成了这些绑架来的成年向导和家族中有登记在册觉醒为向导的未成年人——通常一个家族中有三代以上觉醒为向导，后代成为向导的可能极大。这笔买卖牵扯了不少人。同样，获利颇丰：一个健康的成年B级向导就能让卖方赚得盆满钵满，仅仅是提供给黑手党向导名单的官员就能捞不少好处。  
黑市是暗网中某个市场的通称。如今，各个国家都需要向导与哨兵结合来增强一国的军事实力，光顾黑市的不会仅仅只是一个国家的人。假如英国在周五抢在“食死徒”之前截下这批货物，那么这些向导对国家的军事意义将是巨大的。  
德拉科在食死徒中间埋伏了将近4个月，汤姆·里德尔却依旧没有卸下戒心。他的行动受限是必然的。通过基础设备来与自己的上级传递情报显然不可行。好在他谎称自己是基督徒，每周末需要去教堂做礼拜。而他的搭档会按照约定，在周日的12点整来到教堂。  
12点07分。他低下头看了看手表。  
当他正在揣测自己的搭档是不是接到什么紧急临时任务时，教堂的门被推开了。  
那扇被刷成深棕色的木门缓缓挪动，阳光随着它的动作一寸一寸地泄进建筑内部，教堂两侧的彩色玻璃的华彩又将这扇厚重木门的一角染成各种颜色。  
门外的人没有刻意隐藏自己精神体的意思。德拉科伸出精神探触接近了那个精神体——一条黑曼巴蛇，对方似乎察觉到了他的试探，黑曼巴蛇吐了吐舌头，随即，那个精神体就消失在他的精神世界之中。对方建立起了屏障，但出乎意料的是，他的精神探触的末梢还残留着奇妙的感受，让他的精神体会到了前所未有的共鸣，而这种感觉在他往年的经历中无迹可寻。  
德拉科·马尔福站起来，整理了一番褶皱的衣服，回过头，望向黑发女人，解除了自己的屏障。


	2. Chapter 2

02  
教堂外的树叶在微风中轻晃，不远处人的微微喘息，女人的手枪内部机械牵连。所有的气味、声音，一切感官，在这一刻都被放大。没有了屏障的保护，德拉科能够凭借超常的五感，通过在他耳中被放大许多的衣料摩擦声，或是手指的细微动作，预判到潘西·帕金森下一步的动作。  
她是里德尔的手下。  
早先在食死徒中卧底，他并没有与潘西有过多接触。至始至终，他只是从其他人的口中知道潘西是伏地魔的党羽中最年轻、最有潜力的一位。  
她的精神体是一条蛇。德拉科猜测潘西是一名哨兵，以奇迹般的方式逃过了“114临时部门”的监控，游走在伦敦的阴影之中。  
现在是12点09分。德拉科的搭档迟迟没有出现，他试着放出自己的精神探触搜索搭档的精神体，回答他的只是一片死寂。即使哨兵陷入昏迷，他们的精神体也只会降低一些存在感。然而德拉科的精神探触放出的信号却像掷进沼泽的石子，没有激起一圈涟漪。  
“德拉科·马尔福，我听说过你。”她将一个弹夹装入手枪之中，“卢修斯的独子，斯内普最器重的学生，英国数一数二的哨兵。你的头衔可真不少啊。”  
潘西把一边的长发拢到耳后，德拉科顺势看见她的银色耳环垂下的流苏。纤细的链条顺着她白皙修长的脖颈向下，到锁骨之上戛然而止。一件黑色女式西装被她随意披在身上，内搭的白衬衫最顶端的两粒纽扣松散着，漏出的半截锁骨上点着一粒恰到好处的痣——这是爱欲的吻。  
德拉科看着她，手上没有动作。他的外套内侧放着一把手枪，而他的精神能力更让他有恃无恐。事实上，只要他想，他确信自己的精神威压能够让潘西连教堂的门都跨不进。  
“我是潘西·帕金森，亲爱的。”  
子弹从黑洞洞的枪管中射出，德拉科侧了侧身，子弹穿过了他身后的玻璃。  
潘西吹了声口哨。  
“你20多年的生活经验看来没让你长进多少。”作为哨兵，潘西的攻击手段幼稚得有些可笑。他突然回想起精神探触带来的共鸣，他不明白这是什么。这种共鸣有别于哨兵接触时，两方的精神体的排斥现象，德拉科在那一刻几乎感觉他和潘西的那条黑曼巴蛇要互相融合。  
速战速决吧。  
他的精神体凝聚成灰狼的形状朝潘西扑了过去，后者几乎要被这股突如其来的威压包裹住了，她觉得自己的手控制不住地为眼前的哨兵颤抖。  
潘西动不了。她想抬起枪，可她现在能做的只是尽力构建起屏障，将那股力量隔绝在自己的精神领域之外。  
德拉科翻过一张长椅，从外套内侧掏出手枪，飞快奔向潘西，同时操纵着自己的精神体进一步深入对方的精神领域，企图杀死她的精神体。  
耳边传来了衣料摩擦的声音。他没料到潘西这么快就摆脱了他的控制。  
德拉科扑向潘西，将她压在身下，膝盖压住她的两只手，手中的枪管抵在她的额头上，另一只手掐住了她的脖子。他刚进入塔时，参与的第一场实景训练就是制敌——而他做得几乎与模板无异。  
只有先杀死敌人的精神体，才可以真正杀死对方。  
深入潘西的精神领域时，德拉科第一刻体会到的是一种压倒性的情绪。他在漆黑的精神海中找不到那条黑曼巴蛇，取而代之的是一个接一个他最不愿意回想起来的记忆——塔。他立刻感受到恐慌：进入哨兵的精神领域时不应该是这样的。他只觉得自己脑海中一刻不停滚动着的回忆好像缠住了他的脖子，愈发让他无法呼吸。  
哨兵相较普通人，对情绪更加敏感，一种痛苦的回忆加之于哨兵身上，带来的苦难会深重百倍。  
冷汗顺着德拉科的额角落下来，他想开枪，想用这种方式强行停止潘西的精神领域对他的影响，但他的精神体正在那片不属于他的领域中痛苦地翻滚嘶吼，他甚至连保持当下的动作都变得困难。他看着身下的潘西，女人的红唇此时此刻看上去像是毒蛇殷红的信子。  
潘西抓准机会，挣脱了右手的束缚，随后立刻探向被扔在一旁的手枪，瞄准德拉科的肩膀开了一枪。后者吃了痛，力道明显减轻了些。她抬起穿着高跟鞋的脚踹在德拉科的胸口，趁着对方向后退时又开了一枪。  
好在潘西手上的动作让她分了心。德拉科的精神体从那股压倒性的情绪中略微脱身后，他快速从疼痛中恢复，站了起来，举起手枪，让一发子弹冲向潘西拿枪的那只手的手腕。  
手枪从潘西的手中掉落，她中了弹的右手不断颤抖，剧痛从伤口传向她的大脑。  
德拉科走近，用手肘抵住潘西的脖子，将她推到墙上。  
“有多少人知道我的身份了。”  
潘西以一口唾沫回应：“我是个向导，甜心。”  
她极具侵略气息的精神体裹挟着强大的情绪朝他袭来，德拉科这才意识到这是一部分向导与生俱来的攻击方式。通常，向导们的精神体都是一些温柔无害的形象，鲜少有类似潘西这样汹涌可怕的精神体。她的力量固然强大，却也趋近于野蛮和原始化，这表明她从未进入过塔。  
德拉科来不及细想，就见潘西左手抽出一把匕首朝德拉科刺来。  
她的精神体的攻击起了些作用，德拉科看见自己的灰狼再次动弹不得。那把银光闪闪的利刃划破透过彩绘玻璃照射进屋内的阳光，托着玻璃翡翠绿的倒影刺向德拉科的眼睛。  
德拉科立刻躲开了，而他的精神体重新恢复原本的姿态，朝那条黑曼巴蛇飞扑过去。  
潘西的匕首再次挥向他，他以枪托为短棍，挡开了又一击。他转动手枪，把枪口对准潘西，子弹在枪械内部伺机而动。  
灰狼咬住了挣扎不能的黑曼巴蛇，毒蛇长大了嘴想要攻击德拉科的精神体。  
“你只不过是个向导。”  
德拉科的手指扣住了扳机，突然，从灵魂深处传来的共鸣和奇异的快感阻止了他的动作。他觉得自己的精神体正与潘西的交融。他试图阻止他们的精神体互相融合，可惜一切努力都是徒劳。他看向潘西，对方血迹斑斑的脸上同样露出了茫然的神色。  
他试图用自己几乎沉溺在这种新鲜快感中的大脑思考了一下，眼下只有一种情况能够解释：他和潘西精神结合了。


	3. Chapter 3

意识在快感之中放弃挣扎。  
潘西感觉到自己的精神体正在一点一点和德拉科的融合——比起融合更像是互相吞噬。  
哨兵和向导的连接应该如此吗？她试着唤起自己大脑思考的功能，可问题掷出去，回应的是脑海深处的空白。  
德拉科的精神体和情绪包裹着她，而她的思维深处的一切也不受控制地、毫无保留地向他全盘托出，同时她也在接纳着对方的一切。  
肉体传来的痛感、身后的小教堂、眼前的金发男人都变得模糊。大脑在强烈快感的撞击下战栗不已，在那一片空洞的快感中，它不自觉地产生了幻觉：  
一个盘着黑发的女人跪坐在她的面前。尽管逆着光，潘西看不清她的脸，但那身白衣和她周身让人忍不住靠近的馨香，都让潘西以为她是来自天堂的使者。  
女人捧起潘西因为某次战斗留下淤伤的手腕，俯下头，轻轻吻了吻。那一片皮肤感知到了爱意，将这份感情顺着神经末梢传递给大脑，很快，她感觉自己被温暖包围，像是陷入了母亲的怀抱。  
潘西对这种感觉相当痴迷，她听说过与哨兵融合时的快感会实现内心最深处的渴望，直到眼下，她才知道自己的所求与两岁孩童无异。爱意正在一下一下地瓦解她的理智。她明白假如德拉科先一步从快感中挣脱，她将会被杀死。但假如这份类似母亲的温暖能从头到尾都簇拥着她，那么死亡听起来也没有那么恐怖了。  
“我的小战士。”她听见天使说。  
忽然，陌生的记忆猝不及防地涌入她的脑海中，女人的形象被冲散了。她下意识地抬起手想抓住女人的衣摆，手中的虚无让她的心愿落了空。  
她该从美梦中醒来了。

向导素的味道都是不同的吗？  
德拉科醒来时，鼻子正埋在女人的后颈，那些披散在脑后的黑发弄得他脸上痒痒的，让他忍不住想要打喷嚏。  
他的意识仍处于混沌之中，他无意识地吸了吸鼻子，花香、咖啡香和属于战场的火药味构成了独特的向导素气息，安抚着他灵魂深处的不安。这股味道在他昏迷时也占据着他的梦。  
鼻腔中的气味还未消散，在他彻底清醒前协同肩上的伤口痛感一起诱导着他，让他误以为自己正身处病房——床头柜上插着家人看望他时送来的花，小桌板摆着一杯新泡好散发着苦香的咖啡。  
于是，他饱含着期待睁开眼，现实却立刻冲垮幻想。  
潘西·帕金森察觉到精神链接末端的细微变化，便回过头去。德拉科看见她脸上的血迹都被清理干净了，漂亮的脸上露出一个微笑，可她手里握着的刀给她上扬的嘴角添了些怪诞的意味。  
“抱歉，但你搂着我不放太妨碍我工作了。”  
德拉科顺着刀尖指向看去，才意识到对方正想把他环在她脖颈处的手切下来。他又一次痛恨哨兵的情感接受能力远远大于向导，假如他能抢先醒来就不会落入此刻的被动境地。  
他松开手想要站起来，才发现自己的两条腿都被绑在了椅子上，他能看见脚腕处的皮肤被勒出了红痕，如同那些在塔中服役的囚犯身上被苦难烙下的永久痕迹。  
窗外有风动，远处有儿童的嬉笑。  
听到这些他才稍稍放松下来，他垂着眼睛佯装乖顺的模样任由潘西绑住他的手，脑中却悄悄伸出精神探触顺着两人建立的链接探向女人的精神领域。他已经在醒来时替自己建立了屏障，按照塔的研究成果，即便是已经互相建立连接的哨兵和向导，在一方建立屏障后，另一方也很难感知到对方的想法。真正的心意相通只存在于彼此完全信赖的默契搭档之间。  
德拉科灰色的眼睛望着潘西，后者神色如常，似乎还没有注意到他的精神探触。潘西或许会在注意到他后立刻筑起屏障，但他确信自己只需要几秒就能找出他所需的记忆。  
相同的事他做过不少。  
过去，在塔的指示下，对于不愿服从塔安排的向导，他会利用自己的能力找到深埋于对方记忆深处的弱点，上报之后供塔控制这些稀有又脆弱的向导。每个人都有弱点，弱点往往会成为捅向自己的刀。  
在从事这样的工作时，德拉科难免会被各种各样的情绪所折磨：他能看到他们的痛苦，他能够感同身受。工作结束之后总会有专门的向导安抚他的情绪，在他的精神被那些向导温柔的精神体一下一下安抚时，他总会觉得自己是被圈养着的人形兵器。哨兵和向导都流着血、长着肉，为什么不能与普通人一起分享作为人的权利呢？  
德拉科的精神探触已经进入了潘西的领域，几乎是一瞬间，杂乱却无意义的记忆碎片裹挟住了他，强有力的情绪能量迫使他立刻退出对方的精神世界。  
这是陷阱。  
他抬起头，看见潘西也搬来了一把椅子，两条手臂交叠在椅背上，一齐托住了她的下巴。她的长发自然地垂下来，德拉科想起了它们的触感，觉得那些头发柔软得有些不该属于双手沾满血的“食死徒”。  
或许他们离得太近了，德拉科此时又能闻到属于潘西的气味：花香、咖啡、火药味。  
里德尔把“食死徒”的据点包装成了一座工厂。地处偏僻的工业区或许对于运输成本来说有些不利，但“工厂”的外壳又让运送货物显得犹为正常——可能某一天的送货集装箱里装着的就是新一批的向导。  
鉴于德拉科刚才听到的声音，他判断出自己没有被带回据点，那么有三分之一的概率，里德尔还不知道自己的死活。假如他能瞒过帕金森再顺利脱身，他就能将所知的情报传递给上级：周五凌晨2点整，会从海上送来一批货，总共有9人，其中未分化者有5人。  
“我们来聊聊吧，德拉科。”德拉科揣摩着出逃方案一时出神，险些让潘西的精神体趁虚而入。他感受到那条黑曼巴朝他吐了吐信子，随后消失在了精神世界中。  
“为了表明我的诚意，我可以回答任何你想知道的问题。”  
或许他可以在这里套出更多有用的信息，但他首先得确定自己正身处何种境地。  
“这里是哪儿？”  
“我的公寓。”  
“除了你有人知道我在这里吗？”  
“没有，事实上他们应该觉得你还在教堂。”  
德拉科闻言挑了挑眉。潘西话里的意味似乎暧昧不清地指向着一种早就被他排除的猜测。  
“什么意思？”为了验证自己的猜测，他追问道。  
“简单来说，我伪造了你的死亡，把教堂一把火烧了让里德尔无迹可寻。”  
“可这样对你有什么好处？”  
“轮到我提问了——”  
“我还没问完。”  
“你的问题永远问不完，亲爱的。”  
他知道潘西还不打算全盘托出，后者的意图仍旧模糊不清，出于对眼前形式的考量，即便他能够凭借自己的力量挣脱手脚的束缚，他也不能这么去做。  
她有意无意展露出的姿态都在告诉德拉科，她的手上有他想要的东西。  
“那么先来一个容易回答的吧。”她顿了顿，琥珀色眼睛盯住他，如同捕食者对待猎物的眼神，“告诉我‘塔’的信息。”  
“塔是保护国土安全，同时监督着每一位哨兵和向导的机构。”  
潘西嗤笑一声：“不，我要你告诉我塔的内部构成、部门设置、岗位划分——只要是你知道的，我就要你全部交代。”  
“你听上去像是要从内部瓦解塔。”  
潘西低头摆弄着她缠在伤口上的绷带。她没有开口，然而德拉科却感受到对方刻意向他敞开的精神领域传递出的情绪。他很难用“快乐”或“悲伤”之类的词汇界定这种情绪，与情绪相比，潘西传达出的更接近信念。  
终于，德拉科听见她回答：  
“是。”


End file.
